Heaven
by AKissUnderTheRain
Summary: One-Shot. The long way to the hospital could be hell for Troy Bolton after loosing his long time love Gabriella.


Heaven – One Shot

He turns the radio on. It was raining outside; the car had all his little one things. The song Heaven started in the radio. Her giggle started in his mind; she was so beautiful, so full of life…

_"Troy!" she yelled as she saw him near. "What are you doing here?" he loves her, that's for sure. She had that sparkle in her eye that he always liked._

_"I just wanted to see my girlfriend" he pull her near him wrapping his hands around her waist as she giggled "I love your giggle" she blushed looking down and then wrapping her arms around his neck before their lips gently kissed each other. "I love you" Troy mumbled against her lips. _

_"I love you too," she said kissing him back again._

There was Traffic Jam. He sighted and tried to relax. He felt so lost right now, He needed her, madly. The song ran through his ears. Touch his heart; like she did.

_She giggled in the kiss. "Troy, please stop… our parents will be here soon." He didn't care if their parent's saw them like that, in bed. They were married anyway and their parents wanted a grandchild so… what if they saw them?_

_"They are coming in 30 minutes, half an hour! They know how to make babies."_

_"Go, take a shower!" _

_"I love you too" he said getting up and going to the bathroom_

_ "Since when are you like that?" she said smiling._

_"Since I met you" he whispered in her ear kissing every part of her body. He remembered last night; making love to her was special. She was always the sweet girl at school, never the sexy girl she is in bed. He never thought that under those t-shirts was a really beautiful and perfect body, her gold and soft skin made him go crazy, and her beautiful curls were the most shining ones. And her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, they were so full of happyness. And all that things she told him to do he will do it. He needed her so much, he loved her so much. _

Gabriella.

He really missed her right now. She gave everything, even her life, for their little daughter. She knew since the first ultrasound that she was going to die, and so does he knew that. He didn't want to lose her.

_"There is a problem." She mumbled to him, "I won't see it grow up" his face turned white as snow as he saw a tear rolled down her cheek. _

_"What?"_

_"I won't survive the birth Troy; they told me that month by month my body won't have the force I need to still stand up, eat." she looked to the floor, he didn't knew what to do, the only thing he did was to hug her tightly, kiss her forehead and make her sit down in his lap. "I'm sorry"_

_"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok" but the worst thing is that he didn't even know if everything was really going to be ok. _

_"Troy…" he shook his head and hugs her again. "Please, let me have the baby." He didn't know what to say, but if she wanted to… he nodded his head slowly, scared of losing her._

He felt the tear that rolled down his cheek, burn. He haven't cry in a long time ago, he knew it was time to.

_She was laid in the couch near the kitchen, her 6 months belly was covered by her shirt and she was all pale. "Troy?" he turned around to look at her, "I need the bucket" he rushed to her and put the bucket near her mouth so she could throw up, he didn't want her to move because it gave her a lot of pain._

_When she finished he let the bucket in the bathroom. "You feel better?" it was surely she was in pain but she nodded. "I'm sorry" He looked down at the floor._

_"Why?"_

_"I just… was selfish, I wanted that baby out… and I well I didn't wanted to lose you." He lay in the couch. He started rubbing Gabby's belly as he looked at it. _

_"It's ok, Baby" she whispered._

_Troy felt something in his hand, a nick. The baby! "She nicked!" he said smiling, Gabriella smiled too. It was like feeling this little person you've create and feel all the love you want to gave to her, you don't want her to get hurt, you know you'll be there when she falls down so you can catch her or calm her crying, you… just don't want no one to hurt her feelings; and you want her to be protected always. "It's the most awesome thing I've ever feel, beside what I feel about you… of course" he said pecking her lips._

_"I love you wildcat"_

_"I love you too, brie."_

Now, the only thing he wants is being with Gabriella, knowing if she's ok now that she's in heaven. Another tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted her back, he needed her. He knows that if she was there, she would be excited, talking with him and telling him about how much she wants to hold her daughter. But life is life.

And Life is what she needs now. The only thing he could do was remembering the time he met her, the most beautiful New Year's Eve in his live.

_"You, come up here." Troy wined over the fact that he was supposed to sing… maybe he would humiliate himself out there in that little stage; maybe it was time to turn around and go away. But the guys next to him pushed him on stage. And then he saw her; a little petit brunette, with beautiful dark curls, and lovely brown eyes, the most amazing girl ever. She was reading a book, and suddenly those boys stand her up as she scares. That made him smile. Her sky blue shirt fit her beautifully; in fact, she looked beautiful that night, like always. "Someday you'll thank me… or not" and hell yeah, Troy was going to thank him if they ever cross in the street. He changed his life! His whole world! By meeting this girl he finally did what he wanted; his dreams came true…_

_As they sang, Troy felt that everything was amazing, that nothing felt better but sing with that girl. Who would though they will end up getting married? Who would though he'll end up crying over her dead? _

_"Troy" he showed up his hand so she could shake it._

_"Gabriella" and as they shook hands he felt that spark between them. _

"May I help you?" the nurse asked Troy, who was entering to nursery.

"It's my new born daughter…" he said looking to the floor. "Her name is Nicole Gabriella Bolton" yes, he wanted to put Gabriella's name on their baby.

"She's…" she looked at the clipboard in her hands and pointed to a crib, the last crib of the room "she's there" she smiled politely "I´ll leave you alone" she whispered. He looked at her daughter, she was exactly like Gabriella, and just her hair was like his.

"Hey, Nicole, it's me… daddy" he felt that as he carries her up, he wanted to protect her, she was so tiny, and delicate, she looked like a little angel from heaven. "You are as beautiful as your mommy…" he sighted. "She's someone really special. And I love her… with all my heart and soul… every day of my life… She's taking care of you up there in heaven, because she also loves you, as I do". And with that he _felt_ how Gabriella's arms hugged him from behind and how she _put _her head next to him. And whispered _'I love you too Wildcat. Just like kindergarten'_.

**So, what do you guys think? I cried writing it, it was like remember how my grandpa passed away because this One-Shot is for him "I miss you grandpa. You are so special for me, you were my confident and best friend; you were the best singer!" **

**Ok, so review… I guess. :) This is my very first One-shot, and my very first everything here. So please be kind :D **

**- Ale **

document here...


End file.
